Hello, London!
Hello, London~|~By Maddie daughter of Athena �� London Beckett has lived in London all her life, she was even named after London. But when she finds out the truth about how she has been lied to all her life for 16 years, she finds herself in a dangerously, dangerous adventure. And with friends helping her along the way what could go wrong? = Chapter 1~“Hello, London!” ”Hello, London.” That’s what most people told me when I walked by, but they didn’t always say it. Sometimes they thought it. It was almost as if I could read their minds, HAHA mind reading wasn’t real, or was it? It’s impossible. Right? ”Good Morning, London!” Said Ms. Williams brightly Ms. Williams was different. In a good way, she had an apron on (she always has an apron on) she runs a special bakery that had the most amazingly delicious pasteries, Well I think they’re pastries? She had curled brown hair, and her eyes were the most peculiar thing about her, her eyes were a very light blue. I have never seen anyone with that color before. ”Good Morning Ms. Williams! How are you today?” ”I’m very well! How are you?” ”Eh, same old same old.” Ms. Williams sighed, ”Well, what are you doing today?” ”Going to meet up with some friend.” ”Well how about you stop by later with your friends.” I thought about it, “Sure,” I said while waving goodbye. Ms. Williams waved back. As I was walking past an alleyway I saw something move. Of course I went towards it, I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was a hourse with a horn, And it had a pair of wings. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen. ”What should I do?” But before I could think of anything a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn’t. Currently right now I am... Trapped Chapter 2~The Mysterious Man I needed to get out of ther. So I did what anyone would do... I Licked the persons hand. I know what your thinking: you don’t even know where that things been and EWWWWW + about a million more W’s. But on the bright side it worked! “YOU ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING PERSON EVER!” His voice sounded like a mans. ”Well, Thank you!” Once I got a better look at him he looked umm... What’s a nice way to say crazy hmm... OH! He looked very interesting. He hand a black cloak on with green patterns all over, the cloak covered almost all of his face so I didn’t get a good look at his face. He had a slim body with a belt around his waist. And on that belt it looked like there was some kind of weapon on it. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby. And something caught my eyes Well I guess nothing caught my eyes, because the winged hourse was gone! I turned to the man who had been looking at the hand I licked (his hands didn’t look to dirty so yay for me!),”Who are you?” I asked. He looked at me, “Well I’m a person—“I mean,” I interrupted, “Your name.” ”Oh, My names Hawk—“What kind of name is that?” I interrupted again. ”It is a common name where I come from—“Where do you come from, OOO let me guess ‘Bird Land’?” I interrupted for the third time. ”IT IS A NAME!”Yelled Hawk He seemed irritated. I was surprised that no one noticed us. ”One more Question.” ”If you must.” ”Where’ed the winged hourse go?” ”What do you mean,” he asked. I pointed to where it had been, “ It was over there.” He looked me puzzled, “ There wasn’t anything over there.” Was I seeing things? ”Well, I better be off,” Hawk said while walking away. ”WAIT!” He spun around on his feet. Out of the blue he said, “Your eyes are interesting.” My eyes are a very light blue it was a unnatural color, even more with the gold flecks that looked yellow. I always thought it was weird since me and my parents didn’t look the same at all they both had dark brown eyes and black hair, and weren’t as tan as me, while I had my eyes and brown hair. ”I guess?” ”Are you, London Becket?” How did he know my name? ”How do you know my name?” ”So you are.” ”Answer my question.” He looked at me, he looked worried. ”London, listen to my warning or bad things will happen.” ”Nothing bads going to happen.” ”London Love Beckett listen to my warning.” Wow he even knows my middle name. ”Fine, but you must answer my question.” ”You are in grave danger, if you don’t protect them now it will have been too late them then you.” ”Whos them?” Just then it started to rain. ”I must go, I am sorry I cannot help you.” He started to run. ”Wait!” I started to chase after him. I pushed though everyone, but for him it was as if they didn’t even know he was there. I saw him turn into a dead end ally. I have you now I though. But I was wrong once I reached the alleyway he was... Gone. Chapter 3~Gone As I looked into the alleyway I knew he was gone and I wasn’t going to find him any time soon. ”Where would he have gone?” I whispered to myself. As I started to walk down the street soaking wet. I thought about what he had said. It was just some silly prank. When I had made it to the park where I was meeting up with my friends Troy and Alex. It finally stopped rainin, but I was still wet. ”Wow, what happeNed you fall into the lake again?” Said Alex coming up behind me. ”That was a one time thing Alex.” Alex was your average person who always thinks “wow i’m So handsome“ and uses a skateboard to get around. He had brown hair and stormy blue eyes. Always wore hats but right now had a poncho on. ”Yeah of course it was, Where’s Troy?” I shrugged. “I’m here!” Said Troy running up behind us trying to save his computer. Troy was probably the exact opposite of Alex. He was much smarter, didn’t go on about himself, his hair was darker his eyes were a light blue with hints of purple, and the last time he road a skateboard fractured 16 bones. ”It started to rain and my computer was going to get wet.” (His computer is his life) ”So what have you two been up too?” Said Alex. ”Well I stopped by to say hi to Mrs.Williams she wants us to go over to the bakery later,” they shook their head, “Oh and I met this crazy man today who gave me some warning about how I was in darning, crazy right?” I laughed a little. They exchanged a look and looked at me worried. ”Um London?” Troy asked. ”Yes.” ”Are you ok?” “Of course i’m Fine why wouldn’t I be fine I’m fine right?” Alex looked at me, “ Don’t worry your going to be fine, hey at least those dreams stoped right?” For the last couple of months I had been having weird dreams that always woke me up in the middle of the night. ”Hey everyone get wierd dreams,” Said Troy ,” I mean I once had a dream where these colored ghosts kept coming for me in this maze.” “Troy that happened because you were playing pac-man for two straight days.” I explained. ”Oh yeah.” “C’mon guys let’s go to the bakery some treats will take your mind off of wierd people and pac-man dreams.” Alex started to get onto his skateboard. ”Hey wait for us.” I yelled at him while trying to catch up. Troy complained, ”Really guys, you know I was voted most unathletic Person!” Chapter 4~At 7:54 It was about 7:00 when we got to Ms. Williams bakery. It was a cute little place with the most delicious treats that had the weirdest names. The bakery itself didn’t have a weird name though it was called ''Dolci '' which ment Desserts in Italian. ”Come in! Come in!” Ms. Williams waved to us and put us at a table near the window I usually sat at. “So what can I get you kids?” ”Suprise us!” I love suprises. Always full of mystery and fun... most of the time. Ms.Williams laughed with delight and went to go get something in the back. She brought out this gooey cake stuff that she called Mallowmelt and said it wasn’t on the menu yet. ”Ooo we’er like V.I.P’s!” Said Alex stuff the delicious pastery in his mouth It was like a cookie and a tub of ice cream had a delicious cake baby made out of marshmellows We all laughed and talked together. And I stayed after Alex and Troy had gone home. I told Ms. Williams about my encounter earlier with the strange man and the hourse with the wings and horn. She started too look really pale. ”Ms. Williams are you alright?” ”London you schould get home...” ”Why?” I interrupted a little nervous now. She lowers her voice, ”Something bad is going to happen London you have to go!” I looked at her worried. Thinking about what Hawk had said. She looked around scared, “What time is it?” I looked at my pocket watch that I‘ve had since I was a baby that my parents didn’t know where or how I had got it. They think I might have fell into the car on our way home from the hospital or something. “It’s 7:48. Why?” ”London, listen to me carefully if something does happen you must get away from her it might be too dangerous.” ”Ms.Williams your scaring me!” ”GO!” I got up and ran out the door I didn’t do it because Ms. Williams had said to do it. I did it because I needed to be safe at home, today was like a bad day but weird instead of bad but still kinda bad, you know what I mean? And at exactly 7:54 pm my life changed. When I saw my beloved mother and father laying dead on the cold, lifeless floor. Chapter 5~A crazy girl and a crazy dog Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters